The Trouble With Time
by Haloister123
Summary: A woman finds herself at a very unsure crossroads one day. Oswine Ceara (OC) The Impossible Girl has finally gained the keys to time travel, but after this great achievement came a terrible realization "I can do anything I want." Now she grapples with a great moral dilemma, do I go back and stop all of the hurt and suffering I caused, or do I let time stand as is?
The noise coming from the basement was cacophonous, the sounds of Oswine hard at work. The
brunette woman lay there spread onto a dolly under a large machine, it easily stood a full two feet taller  
than herself. She had been working towards it's completion for some time now, a machine capable of traversing  
time. She stopped for a moment to think on it's purpose, a face conveying intense contemplation wasn't  
new on her, but the machinations of this device could be considerably more sinister dependent on who held  
the reigns. Often was the conclusion of such thought when she had pondered time travel, however this task  
plagued her mind whenever she was not continuing the process, and thus she had endeavored to see it to  
it's end. The young brunette pulled herself out from underneath the soon to be tested device looking  
upon it with admiration at the achievement she was about to accomplish.

Smiling to herself "I wonder where I should go first?" she pondered this for a moment eventually  
musing "Possibly see Mantle at it's height? Perhaps even watch it's construction." A thought struck  
her at that moment and the most innocent of smiles graced her visage with it's presence, the adorable  
android that had won her heart. "Penny Polendina . . ." Her mind began to wander as she thought of all  
the places she and her robotic girlfriend could go, they could go to the very first Vytal Festival however  
that would cause it's own host of obvious problems. There's also witnessing the founding of Mantle, or even  
have a day in Yarnum before it's fall."

An eerie beep made it's presence known through her day dreams drawing the brunette out of them,  
causing her to stop the wonderful train of thought "Wait I don't remember turning it on?" a sudden panic  
gripped her as she realized what the implications of this could be. The young genius rushed to the  
controls frantically turning nobs, and pulling levers in the vain attempt to cease the processes of the  
machine however as she read the status feed she was taken aback at what she saw. "It's like several timelines  
are converging on this one point and merging into one!" It wasn't long till it clicked in her head  
"That's a paradox, a paradox big enough to blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of-" before  
she could finish the thought an update pinged on the status feed "Oh . . . well the exact size and shape  
of From Dusk Till Dawn." she stated a bit enthusiastically "That's a bit undramatic, I mean the size of  
a Dust shop?" Oswine mused as her vision grew more and more blindingly bright.

When the brunette awoke all seemed fine, she had seemingly just collapsed which would normally be  
taken as a positive outcome. However considering the devices function she thought it might be best to  
check to see everything was in it's place. Before she could rise to her feet a hand was extended to her,  
accompanied by an all too familiar voice "Need some help friend?" looking up, praying that it wasn't what  
she's feared, but alas her suspicions were correct. There stood a shorter woman with jet black hair, wearing  
a black hoodie that was clearly to big for her, with her skirt just barely poking out from underneath,  
an infectious smile across her face. One hand placed in her hoodie's pocket the other still extended  
waiting for the dazed Oswine to grasp it.

Oswine sat there staring up at the juvenile girl thoughts racing, _how? How could this have_  
 _happened?! How is_ _ **she**_ _here?!_ After a few moments passed the new arrival simply cocked her head, and  
raised an eyebrow before regaining that same goofy grin and plopping herself down next to the downed  
woman "Well I guess I just have to see what's so amazing about this floor of yours then." giggling at the puzzled  
look she received. The dark haired woman extended her hand once again "I suppose introductions are in order.  
My name is Oswine Ceara and yours?" It was her, her own self before she got it all wrong, before she  
went to Vacou to stop Ostigar from destroying their CT, before The Box had first activated and saved her.

It wasn't the last time it had activated either. Oswine . . . well the present day Oswine was the  
fourth iteration of Oswine Ceara's. Every time one of her enemies had overcome her and by all rights  
she should have died this box, this device had saved her, deconstructed her and converted her into data,  
and brought her inside of it to repair the damage, only to then shunt her back out once it's work was done.  
The drawback to this was she never came out quite the same, either physically or psychologically. By comparison  
The Fourth was several inches taller, her hair was more of a light brown as compared to the onyx black of  
her predecessor though the most stark difference would be the newer version's left arm or lack there of. Her arm  
had been taken off nearly at the shoulder in a recent battle with one of her adversaries, which was replaced  
with a cybernetic one a battle she had only just made it out of thanks to The Box.

Before she could take her past selves hand more out of sheer lack of knowing what to do another  
voiced made itself known as a red haired woman moved out from behind the Quadrupedal time machine.  
"Brilliant! I mean don't get me wrong, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes **BANG** in the next  
five minutes, but just brilliant." same goofball smile plastered across her face that The First sported.  
A pair of goggles going across her forehead, large clunky harness latched around her chest, in the center  
was a glowing blue circle. Her third incarnation, still toting her left arm, hands on hips, and  
eyes almost sparkling with child like wonder.

The First bounced up in an instant and turned to face this new arrival "Hello! I'm Oswine Ceara,  
who are you?" Massive smile still beaming the third incarnation "Yes you are, you are The Impossible  
Girl." A perplexed look broke the visage of hugs and rainbows that was the initial Oswine's standard look  
snapping back she responded with "Yes I am, I'm the Impossible Girl." a tinge of annoyance breaking the  
surface. Without missing a beat the red haired iteration simply fired back with "Oh good for you Oswine,  
good for brilliant old you!" The Fourth incarnation rose her patience was beginning to reach it's limits  
so she put forward a query "Is there something wrong with you?" hoping to get her attention onto something  
a bit more important, like for instance the potential collapse of time and space.

Oswine's third iteration focus swapped to this more hard faced woman swiftly putting things  
together she quickly sized up future self "So mechanical left arm meaning tragedy struck, harder expression  
which tells me you've gotten the crueler end of life's stick, and . . . Oh no, you didn't?" The First and Fourth  
stared at their other self for a moment as if wondering what she could possibly mean. "You actually went  
and did do it, you got rid of our goggles." She began to sink as if completely defeated. Her past and future  
selves respectively were left completely dumbfounded at this. However just as quickly as she deflated  
the third incarnation shot back up exuberant as ever "Well I guess it's not all bad at least, I kept my  
impeccable fashion sense, and further more-"

The third iteration was silenced by a hard slap, and a woman with dark red hair done up in a  
long pony tail, wearing a black great coat stood there nearly incandescent in her fury. The Third and  
Fourth knew who she was instantly upon seeing her, she was the immediate iteration after the onyx haired  
woman, the second version of Oswine. The one who learned a very important lesson that Remnant had been  
trying to pound into the initial incarnation's head. You can be the most kind and benevolent person in all  
of Remnant and do nothing but spread love and joy but in the end the world just doesn't care. The Second  
Oswine barked at the first before she could recover "Shut. Up. Now there is something very wrong with my  
time stream and I need to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would  
if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in everyone's face about everything that happens to be in front  
of her!" she punctuated this statement by stamping with one of her knee high boots.

Oswine's first iteration immediately scolded her future self for this, which The Second  
responded in turn with a heated response. The Fourth attempting to side with her second self and  
as it went on the four individuals rapidly devolved into a massive ever shifting argument. Whilst  
a fifth figure stared on from a dark corner, refusing to speak so as to not be noticed.


End file.
